Gay?
by KUROUJI
Summary: "Aku bosan. Aku ingin mencoba jadi gay." ; "Omong-omong, ini hanya percobaan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya." ; dan "Kalau nanti aku bosan, jangan ditangisi." / AoKi shortfic.


Suatu siang yang cerah di atap SMA Teikou, Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta sedang makan bersama dengan tenang. Burung berhembus, angin bergoyang, dan rumput berkicau. Suasana terasa _absurd_, se-_absurd_ kedua makhluk biru tua dan kuning cerah yang sedang menikmati _bento_ dengan khidmat.

"_Na_, Kise," Aomine melesakkan sepotong besar udang ke dalam rongga mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya dengan brutal.

"Umm-mhh?" Kise menoleh, seraya mengunyah nasi _kare_ yang disuapkannya.

Aomine menelan udang yang sudah dilumatnya kurang dari tiga puluh lima kali. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Tetsu dan Akashi jadian?"

_SPURT!_

Nasi _kare_ terdampar di lantai, menggelepar indah. Sang pelaku melebarkan sepasang bola kuning keemasan miliknya.

"BENARKAH?!"

"Hn," Aomine mengangguk, lalu kembali mengunyah udangnya. "Akwashi kwan m'mang swlalu mempwerhatikwan Twetsu."

"Hueeee, Kurokocchi, aku terlambat, _ssu_," Kise meraung, berguling-guling di permukaan lantai. "Padahal aku menyukai Kurokocchi, hueee—"

"Eh? _Maji_?" Aomine memperhatikan Kise dan bertanya ketika udangnya sudah tertelan sempurna.

"_Mochiron, ssu!_ Kurokocchi kan imut, baik, manis, menggemaskan—"

"Tapi dia kan laki-laki?"

Sepasang bola keemasan Kise melebar lagi dan dia berhenti berguling. "M-menurutku tidak apa-apa, _ssu_."

"Ah, aku bingung dengan istilah _gay_ yang mulai terkenal itu," Aomine menopang dagu dan menatap lantai. "Bukannya itu aneh?"

"T-tidak aneh kok, _ssu_," wajah Kise memerah, dia kini menunduk dan meremas-remas ujung seragamnya dengan… gugup? "Menurutku kalau saling mencintai kan t-tidak apa-apa."

"_Sou ka_," Aomine mengangguk-angguk. "Tapi bagaimana cara bikin anaknya?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau pacaran kan bisa dilanjutkan sampai pernikahan, lalu bagaimana caranya membuat anak?"

Kise diam, menggaruk pipinya. "K-kan tidak perlu punya anak, _ssu_."

"Pernikahan tanpa anak bisa saja, tapi pernikahan tanpa seks, bagaimana?"

"E-eh?! Bisa saja, _ssu_, laki-laki kan punya—"

"Rektum?"

Wajah Kise semakin memerah, dan tangannya melambai-lambai gugup. Dia tak menyangka Aomine ternyata memahami biologi reproduksi—_orang mesum seperti dia tak mungkin tak tahu_. "I-iya! Tapi kan tetap saja tidak perlu dipikirkan, _ssu_! Asal saling mencintai—"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _oppai_? Tetsu tidak punya yang _boing-boing_."

Wajah Kise seakan sedang direbus dalam panci. "A-akashicchi pasti tidak mempermasalahkan itu, _ssu_! Yang penting kan—"

"Cinta?"

Kise cengengesan, lalu mengangguk seraya menggaruk tengkuknya. "_Ne_, Aominecchi masih _straight_, kan?"

"Masih, aku suka memperhatikan perempuan berdada besar di majalah-majalah. Bukan hanya Mai-_chan_, sekarang aku punya banyak stok," ujar Aomine, melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"_Sou ka_," Kise mengangguk malu dan dengan gugup ikut memakan sisa nasi kare miliknya. "Hum, Aominecchi. Apa kau akan menjauhiku kalau aku seorang gay?"

"Hn? Tidak, aku tidak masalah. Apalagi dengan Akashi dan Tetsu, tidak mungkin aku menjauhi mereka," kini Aomine menyeruput jus jeruk kalengan.

"_Hai_," Kise mengulum senyum, dan mengalihkan pandangan dari Aomine.

Hening sejenak. Aomine makan dengan serius, tidak memperdulikan keheningan yang tercipta. Sementara itu, Kise hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Kise?" Aomine akhirnya angkat bicara, setelah membereskan kotak _bento_nya. "Apa kau memang _gay_?"

Kise tertegun. Tapi kemudian dia mengangguk pelan. "Sepertinya iya, _ssu_. Tapi bukan pada Kurokocchi, aku hanya mengaguminya. Tapi kalau masalah cinta—"

"Mau membantuku?"

Perlahan manik keemasan itu menatap manik biru laut teduh di hadapannya. "M-membantu apa?"

"Aku bosan. Aku ingin mencoba jadi _gay_."

"Ah," Kise menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Kudengar di sekolah ini banyak juga orang seperti itu. Aominecchi bisa memilih satu dari mereka."

Manik biru laut itu berputar malas. "Maksudku, denganmu."

"…"

"?"

"…E-eh?!"

Aomine mengedikkan kepala, masih terlihat tidak peduli. "Kau belum punya siapapun, kan?"

"A-ah, iya…"

"Kalau begitu," Aomine menarik Kise mendekat untuk mendekapnya. "Kise, kau mau kan?"

Kise melebarkan bola matanya, sangat terkejut. "M-mau, _ssu_!"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahi berkulit pucat itu.

"Omong-omong, ini hanya percobaan, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya," Aomine bangkit, menggenggam peralatan makan di tangannya. "Kalau nanti aku bosan, jangan ditangisi."

Pemuda bersurai kuning cerah itu mengangguk pelan, menyadari statusnya saat ini. Tidak buruk, asal bisa lebih dekat dengan Aomine, dia rela.

"_Mooou, Aominecchi matte~!_"

"Tapi kalau nanti aku benar-benar jatuh cinta, tidak apa-apa kan?" tangan gelapnya meraih lengan Kise yang mendekat kepadanya.

Lalu ciuman pertama seorang Kise Ryouta dicuri paksa oleh si pemuda _dim_.

"A-aominecchi!"

"_Warui, warui,_" Aomine terkekeh pelan. "Tidak buruk juga. Oh, tadi kau bilang sudah mencintai seseorang. Apa tidak apa-apa…?"

"Tidak apa-apa, _ssu_," Kise memeluk lengan Aomine dan tertawa lebar. "Tapi dia bukan Aominecchi kok."

_Tapi bohong._

Kise bergumam dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku tidak terlalu peduli," Aomine menaikkan sebelah alis, lalu mengulurkan ujung tangan untuk membuka pintu di hadapannya. "Tapi sepertinya aku akan berusaha keras—"

Kise masih tertawa lebar, dan Aomine mengacak rambut cerah yang bersandar di bahunya.

"—cinta itu belakangan, yang penting kau harus jadi milikku dulu."

Mungkin Aomine hanya iseng, atau apalah. Tapi Kise tidak peduli. Selama Aomine masih di sisinya, dan dia punya hak untuk menjadi posesif terhadapnya, tidak apa-apa.

_Yang penting, Aominecchi itu milikku._

* * *

_Kuroko no Basuke _dan segala characternya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

Maaf kalau gaje dan _too much_ dialog. apalagi ini pendek dan kecepetan. _Men go, men go_ m(_ _)m

_Review?_


End file.
